1. Field
The following description relates to a broil baffle.
2. Description of Related Art
Many conventional ovens possess the ability to cook food objects through a process called broiling. This ability is typically harnessed through the operation of a broil burner within the oven. The broil burner is configured to distribute heat at high temperature throughout the oven by either burning fuel or operation of an electrical element. The walls of the oven serve to direct the distributed heat into contact with food objects within the oven. The contact of the food objects with the distributed heat serves to heat the food objects, which results in the eventual cooking of the food objects.
In some conventional ovens, while a position of food objects within the oven affects the broiling process, in an attempt to direct heat distributed from the broil burner more evenly across all areas of the oven, a baffle may be installed. Typically formed from a sheet of metal, the conventional baffle may inhibit heat distributed from the broil burner from collecting in undesired areas, thereby directing a greater amount of heat to areas of the oven where food objects to be cooked are located. Even in view of the above, additional quickness and evenness of cooking is still desired.